


Speakeasy duet

by Mischieftess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 20's-30's Chicago Mob AU, Don't @ Me, F/F, Nicole is a Smooth Criminal, S M U T, but it's literally irrelevant because pwp, oh and Waverly is in the FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Nicole rules her corner of Chicago with an iron fist, doling out rewards and punishments with a generous hand.She doesn't have time for frivolous pursuits until she meets a dame she simply must have. But the beautiful Waverly harbors a secret that could be deadly for both of them: an FBI badge.From thisphoto pairing





	Speakeasy duet

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know nothing about the mob, the FBI, or Chicago. I do know about velvet couches and smut. Any errors are because I wanted to get to the smut too much to actually do research. Also, like, the "plot" is just something y'all know - I doubt this will be carried on as a complete AU, because I am terrible at half-measures and have enough incipient novels on my plate, tyvm. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

Nicole lounged in her chair, her cigar nearly forgotten as she stared. Her body buzzed with the oh-so-brief contact on her lap, the delicate scent still hovering in the air, and the absolute audacity of this tiny, beautiful girl.

Her voice was beautiful too. She sashayed in front of the microphone, showing off her gams through the slit in her dress. “Girls are like guns, you’d better run, run, run when they’re smoking…” 

As the song ended and cheers filled the room, Nicole leaned to murmur to her enforcer, never taking her eyes off the girl in the glittering dress, the girl with the angel voice who had perched in Nicole’s lap and pretended to puff at her cigar.

“Bring her to my lounge in the back. Be nice, be gentle, but don’t let her say no. And get her anything she wants from the bar.”

Lonnie, sweet dumb Lonnie, nodded and asked, “Dope, boss?”

Nicole popped him on the back of the head. “Not dope, not for someone like her. She’s got class, Lonnie. Make her a drink. Now go!”

As Lonnie began weaving his clumsy way through tables and patrons to the piano, Nicole stubbed out her cigar and, with a last look toward the girl - she was still accepting her applause, smiling and waving at the crowd - Nicole turned and sought her sanctum.

Nicole had refurbished the room after she’d taken over Lucado’s territory. The place had been a hodgepodge of leather, wood, and dark lighting, a perfect place to do business – if you liked doing business with a bunch of stodgy old men. Nicole had made it softer, warmer, with a plush, blue velvet couch and a Tiffany lamp she’d won in a card game from Don Nedley years back.

Nicole doffed her jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair, and poured herself a few fingers of whisky from the decanter. Lonnie was reliable, if slow, and he wouldn’t rough the girl up. She had a few moments to herself to ponder this sudden urge.

Nicole didn’t do spontaneity, unless she was in a shootout. She made plans. But…well, what was the harm? She was just a girl, after all. Nicole didn’t know yet what she wanted to do with her, but she did know what she wanted to do _to_ her. Maybe she should start there and see how things go.

* * *

The knock came within minutes. Nicole called out, compensating for the thick door. “Come in.”

The door opened, letting the sounds of the speakeasy float in. On the threshold stood the girl – the woman, really, but she was so slight that Nicole had trouble thinking of her in such terms. Dame, maybe? She shook the thoughts away and stood.

“Thank you for coming at my request. My name is Nicole, Miss…?”

“Um, Waverly.” Waverly took a few steps inside, her hips swaying with the movement.

Nicole stepped closer and took Waverly’s hand, bowing to lay a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. “Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Nicole was pleased to see a blush creep up the skin exposed by the gown’s plunging neckline. _Excellent._

Behind her, Lonnie carried in a delicate glass filled with pale, golden liquid, tiny effervescent bubbles clinging to the sides. Champagne, smuggled all the way from France. Well, at least through Canada. _Ah, Lonnie’s a good boy._ Nicole nodded at him, and he nodded back. No trouble convincing Waverly, then. He set the glass down on a side table and Waverly thanked him.

“Happy to, Miss Waverly. Boss.” He bobbed his head and left, shutting the door behind him. The music and laughter from outside shut off almost completely, barred from their ears by the soundproofing Nicole had painstakingly installed. It wasn’t meant to keep occupants from hearing the club, of course, but it worked just as well.

“Please, Miss Waverly, have a seat.” Nicole gestured at the couch.

“Thank you. And it's just Waverly, Nicole.” She smoothed out her gown as she slid onto the couch, then she ran a hand over the arm. “Oh, this is nice.”

Nicole smiled, sitting down next to her. Waverly liked nice things, she could tell, that gown was Not Cheap, and neither was the heavy, ornate necklace around her neck. Nicole wondered how she’d afforded these things as a lounge singer… but that was a thought for later. This was going to be fun. “I had it shipped special from London after my last trip. It’s always pleasing to have nice things.” _Like you._

Waverly picked up her glass and sipped. “Oh, wow.” She licked her lip, and Nicole felt her mouth go dry with desire. “This is really good.”

“The champagne is from France. I can get almost anything I want, given enough time. Though,” Nicole tapped her fingers against her glass, “Most of the time, when I see something I want, I don’t want to wait.” 

Waverly took another sip. “Oh, I guess that’s the human condition, right?”

Time to direct the conversation. “Where are you from? You’re so beautiful, and your voice! I’d have remembered if I saw you sing before.”

Waverly laughed, a shy titter that crinkled her eyes at the corners. “Oh, here and there, I just moved to town with my sister.”

Nicole recognized a deflection when she heard one, but let it pass. Waverly’s past would come out eventually, if Nicole played her cards right. But a sister, not just a roommate. That meant someone would be looking for this girl – Nicole couldn’t just keep her, tempting as that idea was.

“And does your sister know what you do with your nights?” Nicole laid on the innuendo, wanting to be very clear about her intentions. She turned more toward Waverly, her pants shifting on the soft velvet. “Would she, for instance, understand if you didn’t come home until morning?” There, that was succinct and suggestive.

“Um. What would I be doing until morning?” There was a tremulous return of Nicole’s suggestion in Waverly’s voice, the hint that she knew what she was asking.

Nicole looked down at her – the height difference was larger now that Waverly’s high heels didn’t compensate for it. “That depends on you, sweetheart. I want to offer you two things. The first one is a job – you’d sing here every night, I’d pay you more than you got tonight, and you’d keep all your tips.”

Waverly’s mouth opened, but Nicole held up one finger to forestall her response. “Second…” She leaned forward, letting her fingers caress Waverly’s cheek. “I want to take you to bed tonight.”

Waverly’s mouth stayed open. Nicole waited for a beat, tracing her fingers down to Waverly’s jaw, light touches that made their way down her neck to her collarbone. When no response was forthcoming, Nicole leaned forward, brushing that glorious, golden hair away from Waverly’s neck. Waverly’s neck bent for her, _god_, opening her up, and Nicole took it as an invitation. She shifted closer, looming over Waverly, showing off her wide shoulders in the clean, starched lines of her shirt.

“I can make you rich,” Nicole hummed, her lips brushing Waverly’s neck. “I can make you famous.” She laid a kiss at the crux of muscle and jaw. “I can make you come so hard you forget your own name.”

Waverly’s short, harsh breaths encouraged Nicole, sent her mind and body humming with potentiality. She rested a hand on Waverly’s knee where it peeked out of the audacious, high slit, her long fingers caressing the skin.

A guttural sound escaped Waverly’s mouth and Nicole chuckled, inching her hand up to slide her fingertips under the dress. 

“It’s up to you, Waverly.” Nicole tasted the name, rolling it around her mouth, flicking out her tongue to scrape the sensitive spot behind Waverly’s ear. Her fingers were completely under the dress now, and her fingertips just dented the soft flesh at the top of Waverly’s thigh.

Waverly whined, squirming a little, then Nicole felt a hand push on her sternum.

“Wait, wait, please.”

At those words Nicole stilled her gentle advance, sitting back enough so she could get a look at Waverly’s face. And oh, it was a sight. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes dark with arousal, her lips parted and so, so tempting. Nicole didn’t push, didn’t take that incipient kiss. She waited.

“Would I, um, if I wanted to work here, singing I mean, would you also be paying me for, um.” The wave of her hand was vague, but Nicole got the message immediately. “Because I’m not interested in _that_.”

Nicole balked. “No! No, Waverly, you’re a lady. Anything you do with me would be purely voluntary. You can say no at any time, and you’ll still have that job offer.”

“Oh.” The tension went out of Waverly’s body.

Nicole squeezed her thigh in encouragement. “This, this is just between you and me. Pleasure, not business.” She slid her other thumb in comforting circles on Waverly’s shoulder, feeling the texture of the beading and embroidery on her fingers and palm.

Waverly tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’ve just…never done this before. Um.”

Nicole blinked. “Never done what before?” Her mind whirled. Sex? Had this beautiful woman never dabbled in physical pleasures?

“I’ve only ever been with boys, um, well, I mean men.”

Ah, that made sense. “Oh, boy-men. They’re the worst. Trust me,” she slid a purr into her voice, “I’m nothing like them.”

“Oh.” Waverly swallowed, then licked her lip. Her eyes darted down to Nicole’s mouth, then back up. "I can believe that." 

Nicole smiled, then slowly, oh so slowly, she leaned in for that kiss. Waverly’s wide, dilated eyes watched her approach with something containing elements of apprehension and excitement, hunger and elation – but she didn’t back away. Their lips met, the gentle caress just a tease. Then Waverly’s breath hitched, and she tangled her fingers in Nicole’s hair.

Nicole had her. She groaned and opened her mouth, swiping across Waverly’s lips, asking to be let in. Waverly let out a small noise and opened for her, exchanging champagne-flavored kisses for Nicole’s bourbon charms.

Nicole grasped Waverly’s waist and lifted her, settling her in her lap, both legs over one of Nicole’s thighs. Waverly squeaked and then melted, clinging to Nicole’s shoulders, her hair. Her perfume, something floral and sweet, filled Nicole’s sense as she sampled Waverly’s mouth, licking inside. She slid her hand back up the dress’s slit and inside, her thumb hovering so close to the treasure between Waverly’s legs. She could almost feel the wetness that was surely there, surely clinging to soft hair, turning it dark and curly in wait for Nicole to touch and taste.

Waverly’s reaction, the arch of her back, broke the kiss. Nicole kissed along her jaw, nudging Waverly’s chin until it tilted up for her, then marched down her throat, tasting, sucking, scraping her teeth. She wanted to mark her up, bruise her claim into Waverly’s skin, brand her as Nicole’s property – but that would interfere with Waverly’s ability to get up in front of people to earn money tomorrow, and perhaps for a few days after. Not to mention, it would make her sister ask questions. No, Nicole would mark her where nobody but Nicole could see.

Nicole growled into the skin of Waverly’s throat. “I want to make you fall apart, Waverly. You’re beautiful, and talented, and I want to hear what that gorgeous voice of yours sounds like when you scream my name tonight.”

“God.” Waverly’s voice was strained, but it shivered with the rich timbre of her voice. “Oh, god, yes.”

The permission emboldened Nicole, made her want to turn her hand, slip her fingers between Waverly’s legs, feel the wetness. She wanted to finger the cloth of her knickers, were they lace or cotton or was she even wearing any–

No. Nicole would do this right, take Waverly as she deserved to be taken, like a lady, in Nicole’s bed. Completely and utterly taken. Nicole swept back up Waverly’s neck and kissed her again, roughly this time, capturing Waverly’s tongue between her teeth for a heartbeat and then soothing it with her own. Then she broke the kiss.

They panted into each other’s mouths for a moment, eyes locked. Even in the gentle lighting, Waverly’s eyes were shifting and deep, green and brown melding in a shimmering maelstrom of lust around dilated pupils. Nicole squeezed her leg one last time.

“I want to peel you out of this dress, Waverly. I want to kiss every inch of skin it covers. But not here.” Nicole licked her lips, then darted in for a quick kiss. “Mm, you taste so good. Will you come home with me?”

Nicole wouldn’t take Waverly to her house, of course. That was a sanctum, a place surrounded by and filled with Family. She wouldn’t take her to the apartment upstairs, either – that was for professional pursuits and diversions. But she would take her to her apartment in the city – it was a small penthouse, filled with some small selection of the luxuries Nicole had accumulated over her rise to power. She never did any business there – it was sometimes more of a home than her house. Of course, the whole building belonged to her and was guarded by her people. There was no reason to be _stupid_ about her private retreat.

“Yes,” Waverly breathed, her eyes locking on Nicole’s. “Yes.”

Nicole smiled. “Wonderful.”

* * *

To Nicole, the drive felt like it took only moments. They spilled out of Nicole’s Maybach and, as she tossed the keys to the valet, she grasped Waverly’s hand and led her to the elevator. It was waiting, open at the ground floor, and she greeted the operator. 

“Hello, Frederick.”

“Good evening, Miss Haught,” he said, sliding the cage shut after them with a kind nod to Waverly. “Miss.”

Waverly smiled back. She’d fixed her lipstick before the drive and looked as beautiful as she did up on stage, even in the harsh elevator lights. Nicole felt proud to have her on her arm, even if only in front of an employee. 

Then they were out of the elevator and standing in front of Nicole’s apartment, the only one on the top floor. She opened it and flicked the light switch, smiling at the soft glow illuminating her home. “Welcome to my home.”

Waverly drifted through the rooms after Nicole, trailing her fingers over polished wood and expensive cloth. “This must have cost a fortune.”

Nicole looked up from the champagne bottle she’d retrieved from the icebox. “It depends on how you define the word fortune. The piano was the largest investment. Would you like something to drink?”

Waverly came closer. “Do you play?”

Nicole nodded, popping the cork with an expert twist of her wrist. “Occasionally.” She swept two glasses into one hand and nodded toward the bedroom. “This way.”

She led Waverly into her bedroom and flicked on the light. The crystal shade on the bedside table refracted the light, sending shimmering glimmers out over every surface. Nicole’s bed was a lofty thing, standing almost three feet high and made up with white sheets and a deep burgundy duvet. Pillows were piled at the headboard, still fluffed from the maid’s passing.

“Come, sit.” With an expert twist of her wrist, Nicole filled both glasses and set the bottle into a holder on the bedside table. Then she offered a glass to Waverly. The slight woman drifted closer, her heels quiet on the plush carpet, and took the glass from Nicole’s hand. Then she sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing her free hand on the plush surface.

Nicole sipped her wine and settled next to her, their thighs touching. She had recognized some of Waverly’s nerves returning as they traveled, but as Waverly hadn’t spoken of them, she had let them pass. This was the time to air any concerns.

“Waverly, I would love for you to stay, but you seem nervous. I meant what I said – this has no bearing on the job I offered you. If you want to go home, I’ll pay for your cab.”

Waverly sipped her champagne and Nicole waited.

“This is all just so unexpected.” Waverly swallowed and looked at Nicole. “But, you’ve been very gentle, very courteous, and you’ve said some things I’m curious about… so yes, I will stay.”

Nicole’s concern lifted, hope sweeping in to fill caution’s place. “Which things appealed to you?”

Waverly drained her glass and set it on the table. Nicole mimicked her, then waited.

“You implied that you wanted to make me scream your name.” The words were bold, bolder than Waverly was used to by the look on her face, and they set Nicole on fire.

Nicole edged closer. “And you’re curious how I intend to do so?”

Waverly swallowed. “Yes.”

“Do you want me to show you?” Nicole’s voice had lowered, gaining a raspy edge. She wanted this girl _so_ badly, damn.

“Yes. And.” Waverly looked away, then firmed her face into something approaching need and returned Nicole’s gaze again. “I’m still so _wet_.”

Permission given, eagerness stoked by the thought of what parts of Waverly were still _so wet_, Nicole pulled Waverly into a kiss, champagne and sweetness with a hint of fiery need. Waverly moaned for her, hands searching for purchase under Nicole’s jacket to hold herself close, and Nicole pulled back to shuck the garment, leaving herself in shirtsleeves.

It was gratifying how Waverly’s hands smoothed over Nicole’s shoulders, feeling the muscle underneath. Nicole smiled and leaned in, using her lips to coax Waverly’s mouth open, teasing her tongue to come out and play.

Nicole ran her fingertips down Waverly’s shoulders, along the line of her dress, just grazing the skin as she searched for a seam, a hook, a button, anything that would give her access to more of Waverly’s skin.

Waverly broke the kiss. “Oh, here, it’s here,” she breathed as she turned away, sweeping her hair aside with one hand as the other showed Nicole the hidden slide-fastener running down her spine.

“Thank you,” Nicole hummed, laying a kiss on the nape of Waverly’s neck, right over the chain of her necklace. She shivered, bending slightly to give Nicole more room. Nicole took it as an invitation and bit gently at the skin, scraping her teeth over it. Then Nicole unlatched the necklace, pulling it away to lay on the bedside table.

“God,” Waverly’s voice was shaky.

Nicole ventured one hand around to the front of Waverly’s chest, to that deep, plunging neckline, and dipped her fingers inside the cloth. A few inches in and she pressed into the softness of one breast, finding the nipple a moment later where it had drawn itself into hard readiness. Waverly’s breath hissed out of her and a hand wrapped around Nicole’s wrist – but it didn’t pull her away. Nicole tweaked the nipple, smiling to herself at the response.

With her free hand, Nicole found the little tab on the fastener and tugged, feeling the tick-tick-tick of the teeth unfastening as the pull was dragged ever-so-slowly downward. She followed it with her mouth, kissing each bump of Waverly’s spine when it appeared under the cloth. As she did, she wrapped her fingers around Waverly’s breast and squeezed, trapping the nipple between her fingers.

Waverly was panting, her chest heaving with huge breaths as she clung to Nicole’s arm with one hand and her own hair with the other, keeping it out of Nicole’s mouth. Nicole appreciated that.

“You’re so responsive,” Nicole praised, her mouth between Waverly’s shoulder blades as the zipper loosened. She had enough room now to tent up her fingers on Waverly’s breast, letting her pull at the nipple directly.

A choked moan was her only response. That was fine. She’d make Waverly talk later. Nicole worked faster, jiggling the pull when it got stuck. It didn’t budge. Damn.

“Sorry, love, need this back for a moment.” Nicole retrieved her hand with a last, gentle twist on the nipple and held the fabric’s edges together, working at the fastener where it had caught an edge of fabric in the teeth. With an extra tug, the pull found its path again and moved smoothly.

Nicole didn’t waste any more time – she drew it down to the base of Waverly’s spine and laid the cloth open, looking at the expanse of skin. With a sense of wonder, she drew a pattern with her fingertips across the silky surface, watching goosebumps prickle in their wake while Waverly shivered.

Then, she pushed the fabric off Waverly’s shoulders, down her arms, until it stopped at the curve of an elbow.

“You have to help me now, sweetheart, or else I’ll never get where you want me.

Waverly pulled at her sleeves, dragging them off her arms with a feverish kind of haste. Nicole watched as smooth, pale skin was unveiled, marked with only the occasional freckle or mole. Waverly lifted up and let Nicole drag her dress down her legs, leaving her only in a pair of close-cut, lavender knickers with a gentle fringe of lace around the thighs. Nicole tossed the dress to a chair nearby, letting it drape over the back.

Nicole stroked a hand down Waverly’s front, staring at her breasts, her stomach, the length of her legs. She was so beautiful this way, unveiled for Nicole’s perusal.

The front of her knickers was soaked through. Wet indeed. Nicole was entranced by the sight. This was her doing and she’d get to do whatever she wanted with it. She licked her lips and slid off the bed, kneeling at the side so she was just at the right height. She pushed Waverly’s legs apart and kissed the inside of one knee.

“God,” Waverly’s voice was breathy, as her hands curled and flexed on the bedspread.

“Mmm,” Nicole kissed up the inside of Waverly’s thigh, feeling the trembling of her legs in both hands. “I’ve got you.”

Nicole could smell Waverly’s need, now, it swirled around her head and pulled on her, begging to be addressed. Her mouth watered at the thought of what she’d get to do next, the way she’d- 

Waverly’s hands tugged at her collar and Nicole looked up, her dazed eyes landing on Waverly’s expression. “Off.”

Nicole blinked, but when Waverly’s hands went to her buttons she got the message. She started unbuttoning her shirt. Frustrated with the time it was taking, she yanked the whole thing off, over her head. She was left in her trousers and her undershirt, a close-fitting item of clothing she’d had specially made to keep her breasts out of her way. The shirt, then the trousers went flying, leaving her in just her shorts.

With a show of strength, Nicole scooped Waverly up, pulled back the covers, and tossed her onto the smooth, white surface. Waverly let out a surprised laugh, her arms going wide to steady herself, and Nicole grinned as she clambered to join her.

“Now, where was I? Oh, right.” Nicole bent to nibble at the top of Waverly’s knickers, then flashed a predatory smile when Waverly’s breath stuttered. “You had some _wetness_ you’d like to show me?”

Nicole dragged her thumb oh-so-lightly down the damp surface over Waverly’s cunt. She felt Waverly’s hips follow the movement but she wasn’t watching, instead looking into the hungry, transfixed expression on Waverly’s face. That expression changed when Nicole licked her thumb, tasting just the barest trace of Waverly on its surface.

“What,” Waverly breathed. Nicole turned her face down to lick across the wet surface, already able to feel the slickness of the fluid leaking through. Nicole tucked her fingers into the waistband of Waverly’s knickers and began pulling them down.

“I’m really gonna enjoy this, sweetheart.” Nicole had the knickers down around Waverly’s knees when she finally looked up and saw the flushed, hazy look on Waverly’s face. “You taste so good.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to lick you.”

Waverly sat up, her stomach rippling with hidden muscle. “What? There?!”

Waverly swallowed at whatever she saw in Nicole’s face. Nicole pulled the cloth the rest of the way off, finally able to see Waverly completely nude for her. And oh, what a sight it was.

Her hair was dark, flattened by the panties into dense curls that were absolutely saturated with clear fluid, leaving smears on her inner thighs.

“Yes, there,” Nicole breathed, leaning closer.

Waverly saw Nicole looking and turned her head to the side, tried to close her legs, embarrassment clearly creeping in where boldness had led.

Nicole shook her head and crawled up Waverly’s body, running her fingers through all that gorgeous hair. “Hey, hey” she said, her voice soft. “You’re so beautiful. Spread yourself open for me, sweetheart, I want to see all of you.” She kissed Waverly’s forehead, her cheek, ran her palm over a breast and teased the nipple. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, you’ll see.”

“I don’t, I’ve never.” Waverly tried to explain. “No one’s ever put their mouth there.”

Nicole blinked, surprised, and then felt a protective sort of anger sweep over her. Whatever was on her face must have been alarming, because Waverly shrunk back from her. “I’m sorry, Waverly, I was just surprised and a little... irritated, at your former lovers. Someone should have done this to make you feel nice before now. If you don’t want to try, we’ll do something else, but you should know that I really love doing this – and you might really love it too.”

Hesitantly, Waverly’s legs relaxed, spreading back open, releasing a new swell of her scent into the air. Nicole waited for a moment, then Waverly looked at her and spoke. “Just… stop if I tell you to.”

“I will. Thank you, beautiful, for being brave.” Nicole kissed her, a brief touch of lips while she continued to sooth her hand over Waverly’s breast, her side. “Now, stay right there like this.”

Nicole kissed down her chest, catching a nipple between her lips, then proceeded down, down, down to where she wanted to be. Her own breath was coming faster, now that her goal was imminent, and she didn’t stop when her lips found the first bristly hairs.

The first time her face slipped into a fresh cunt was always a religious experience for Nicole. She rolled her neck, nestling her face deep between Waverly’s lips, using her thumbs to pull them apart until she could rest her face inside.

Waverly trembled beneath her, her thighs spread wide, staring at the ceiling. Nicole reached up and played with a breast, breathing, willing Waverly to relax. She opened her mouth and, ever so softly, she mouthed the soft, inner lips, sliding her tongue out to dip into the crevice between them. Some women liked gentle to start, and that’s always Nicole’s first choice with a new lover.

Waverly tasted _fucking _incredible, spicy and sweet and musky, and she was oozing all over Nicole’s face.

“Oh,” Waverly whispered, her chest rising and falling with faster breaths. “What.”

Nicole hummed and went deeper, nuzzling her whole face between those lips, feeling the slick movement of flesh against her cheeks and chin and nose. Waverly ground up into the pressure, a whine building in her throat, and she finally stared down her body at Nicole in some kind of befuddled awe.

Nicole drew everything into her mouth and sucked, then released, sucked, dragged her tongue from opening to clit. Waverly bucked at the attention to her clit and Nicole moved up there, circling around it, flicking it with her tongue.

Waverly’s mouth opened, as if about to say something, then closed. Nicole hummed again and she got the first true jerk against her mouth, a bump that told her she’d hit paydirt. With an internal smile, she ground into that spot and was rewarded with a gasp and another push. She moved counter to it, then the next one, then the next.

“God, oh, that’s so, I don’t even–“

Nicole reached up with her free hand and grasped one of Waverly’s, guiding it to her hair. Waverly obediently wriggled her fingers into it but then didn’t do anything, looking confused. Nicole risked pulling her mouth away for a moment, licking her lips. 

“God you taste amazing, damn, um.” Nicole gathered her own thoughts, carried away by how good this felt. “Use your hand on my head to pull me to you, it’ll tell me when you’re gonna move. I’ll match you.”

“Oh,” Waverly gasped, “is that all.”

Nicole grinned at her and dove back in, finding that spot with unerring precision. Then, as Waverly’s hand tugged on her hair, sending prickling excitement down her spine, Nicole wriggled one hand up and dipped a finger inside her, searching for the opening, then sank it deep. Waverly bucked and cried out, her voice echoing from the ceiling above their heads.

Everything was hot, and wet, slick with Waverly’s fluids. Nicole huffed in some fast breaths and went deeper as she plunged another finger inside, curling them up toward her face as she slid them in rhythm with Waverly’s hips, deep strokes making wet noises that went straight to Nicole’s core.

Nicole groaned with the sensory overload of it all, her own body thrumming with elated energy as she looked up to see Waverly watching, her mouth open, eyes losing focus. Maybe she was one of those women that could come inside Nicole’s mouth, shattering and pouring against her face. Nicole hoped so, hoped that the ache in her jaw would hold off for a while longer, that her fingers were hitting the right spots.

Waverly’s sounds escalated, urgent grunts and moans that tore growls out of Nicole’s throat. The heel of one foot dug into Nicole’s shoulder, pulling her closer. Nicole pushed herself up with her free elbow, liberating her other arm to rock faster, plunging inside with both fingers. She added another and fought the clench of Waverly’s thighs as she screamed something indecipherable, bucking wildly against Nicole’s mouth.

Nicole buried her face in Waverly and drove her onwards, growling and huffing like some predatory beast as she ate Waverly’s cunt, the muscles in her shoulder, neck, jaw, and tongue aching with the tension, the exertion, the excitement of–

Waverly arched, her hand scrabbling for Nicole’s hair, “Don’t stop god don’t stop please I can’t it’s too much I’m–“

Then her thighs clamped around Nicole’s head and blocked out whatever came next, but Nicole _felt_ the moment her exertions tipped Waverly over into orgasm, the way her body shook, the clamping, pulsing power of her cunt trapping Nicole’s fingers inside.

Nicole licked and circled and sucked and fucked Waverly through the orgasm, not stopping, not following the instinct to let Waverly rest. Instead, she curled her fingers and _pushed, _pumping deep inside, grinding against that swollen patch of tissue on the inside of her front wall.

Waverly fought her, fought the next orgasm, but Nicole sensed the flutter of her walls, the way she started grinding again just before they clenched down, and sucked the clit inside for a tongue-lashing that drove Waverly over the edge again.

After a few more licks, during which Waverly shook and twitched and spasmed under her, Nicole disengaged, panting, leaving her fingers inside. She cleaned off the inside of Waverly’s thighs with her tongue, not quite ready to leave, taking her time.

After a few more moments, Nicole withdrew and Waverly sighed. Nicole moved up to look at what she’d done, but on the way she sucked off each of her fingers, then wiped her face with the sticky palm of her hand and licked that off too, scraping at the tracks that had migrated over her chin and down her neck.

Waverly lay there, limp as a wrung out dishrag, her eyes half-lidded and still hazy with climax. Nicole chuckled, then laughed, her own high-flying sensations shooting happiness down into her chest.

Waverly flapped a hand at her. “Don’t laugh at me,” she mumbled. “S’not nice.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Nicole crawled up her body, falling to one side on her back. “I’m not, it was just… really good for me.”

“Mmph,” her conquest said, eyes drifting closed. "Me too."

Nicole watched for another few moments, as Waverly’s breathing deepened and slowed, then tugged the covers up over Waverly’s chest. With a stretch of her arm, she poured herself another glass of champagne and propped herself up against the pillows, watching the city’s light shining into the sky.

Nicole had a feeling that this girl was special, somehow. But, as much as she wanted to dispute it, to tuck the thought away somewhere safe where she wouldn’t have to address it, Nicole knew that working the club would be a dangerous place for someone fucking the Boss and would make Nicole vulnerable besides. This would have to be a one-time thing. It _should_ be a one-time thing.

Waverly moved. Nicole looked down and saw her stirring.

Waverly opened her eyes and looked up at Nicole. “Hi.”

Nicole smoothed a hand over Waverly’s hair, admiring the tangled mass of it. “Hey.”

Waverly stretched, revealing a span of her chest that struck Nicole as very interesting.

“Hmmm, wow, you really are something.”

Nicole felt a flush of pride and tried to smother her grin down to a reputable size. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now,” Waverly pulled herself up and, bold as you please, stole Nicole’s champagne. Even the obvious shaking of her arm didn’t deter her from taking a sip. “What can I do for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a follow-up chapter of Waverly learning some tricks of lady-lovin', so there's that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come see me on the twitter hellscape, [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)
> 
> **This will be left unfinished because someone took it upon themself to make a "sequel" to this fic using my setup, character roles, and characterization two days after I posted it, and thus completely smashed my motivation to finish Chapter 2. It's a pity, but that's what happened.


End file.
